


Me gustas tu

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Obi-Wan wondered in the corner of his mind how would his master react if he told him he had a stupid crush on him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Me gustas tu

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like a reversed roles AU? I sure do!
> 
> A little fluff to cheer me (and hopefully you who is reading too) up!
> 
> Also Obi-Wan is 18 here.

Ah, the beauty of young love. It’s so pure and endearing, it’s quite adorable to most people but not the Jedi. Of course it wouldn’t be. Love and attachment is forbidden, you get the gist at this point. Still, it was years of training that led to perfectly controlled emotions and serenity… Which means, Padawan still felt a lot. It was normal for Padawan to love their masters, they raised them, protected them and overall was the closest they were allowed to be to another person.

Obi-Wan was praised as he was for being this ‘perfect Padawan’ but even he had flaws, it was only natural for someone that was still learning of course. He was talented with the lightsaber and the force in general. Good at meditating, he even showed talent for diplomacy (much in contrast with his master who was a hot-headed disaster). 

So what was his flaw? Well, he had this little  _ crush _ . On who? A very special someone to him… who else would it be if not for Anakin Skywalker himself? The chosen one, the prodigy and many other accolades. His own damn master.

So what did he do? Well, he thought logically of course! That was what Obi-Wan was good at. It wasn’t a sudden realisation either, if he was to be honest. It was a build up of their years together. And can you really blame this boy? To say his master was pretty was an understatement. He was gorgeous! But if he only had looks, it could be easier to just pass it out as Obi-Wan being physically attracted to him (You’d have to be blind to  _ not _ be attracted to Anakin). No, he had to make things harder and be a total angel too… He was so just so affectionate in every way! His smile was honestly such a killer, Obi-Wan did everything he could to impress him just to see it.

Anakin would always pat him in the head, rub his back, hug him and whatever other skinship that existed and was acceptable. Obi-Wan loved every little touch his master gave him. It was so reassuring, so before he noticed it he was crushing hard on his loving master. Padawan curse, other Jedi called it.

The course of action to deal with this little problem? Ignore it, he would grow out of it eventually and if he was lucky they’d remain friends after Obi-Wan’s knighting. Only problem was it’s been a few years ever since he started crushing on Anakin and it only grew stronger by the day.

He knew his master would never reciprocate it, so he would never bother telling, not worth the stress and since they were still stuck together as Master and Padawan there was no need to make things awkward between them.

But it was getting hard to think logically every damn time Anakin touched him.

Hopefully Anakin wasn’t noticing the furious blushes across Obi-Wan’s face every time he laid a hand on him. He always meditated privately after it to try and get those thoughts out of his mind.

Well it wasn’t working. This time he even tried meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains to see if it would help in some way to gain some serenity.

Obi-Wan, frustrated with his plagued thoughts, sighed heavily and slumped forward. 

“Oh there you are!” Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked back.

“Hi master.” He said as Anakin sat beside him. 

“I’m glad you’re trying to meditate on your own, I was never really good at it.” He leaned forward holding his chin with his metallic hand and smiling.

“Really, master?” He asked.

“Yeah… To be honest I’m still no good at it.”

“I really can’t see you being bad at anything.”

His master laughed a little. “What troubles you though? You normally don’t come down here to meditate.”

Obi-Wan looked away. “Master can I ask you something?”

“Anything!”

“Did you ever like someone when you were a Padawan?”

Anakin was surprised with the question. “Of course, I think everyone does it’s normal to love at a young age!”

“How were they like?” Obi-Wan hugged his knees. “Just curious.”

“Hmm… She was pretty. The prettiest woman the galaxy has ever seen! But she was very fierce as well and passionate…”

“What happened to her?”

“She was an important person, so… she decided it was better if we didn’t involve ourselves any longer, it was foolish in her eyes. Member of the senate with a Jedi? That would be scandalous.” Anakin looked melancholic.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s ok, Obi-Wan. I’m well past it! She is too. She’s a good friend still, we haven’t spoken in a while though.” He got closer to Obi-Wan enveloping him with his right arm. “Why are you asking me that? Got someone you like?” Anakin teased his Padawan, Obi-Wan just looked away in shame.

“M-Maybe” He crossed his arms.

“How are they like?”

“I don’t know how to describe him… I just like him.”

Anakin hummed. “Is he a fellow Padawan?

“No. He’s a Jedi.”

“Oh! So he’s an older boy!”

Obi-Wan was so embarrassed, Anakin didn’t even imagine Obi-Wan was talking about him.

“You shouldn’t encourage this master…”

“Hm? Why not?”

“It’s against the code.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… But you’re still young! You can enjoy those frivolous things while you still have time… Well, he  _ is _ a Jedi so I guess that makes things a little hard…”

“Honestly…He isn’t the most devoted follower of the code.”

“Oh, really? Then go tell him!” Anakin smiled.

“I am.” He said.

Anakin was confused. “So… you’re telling him slowly? I don’t get it.”

It was now or never. “No. I am literally telling him. Right now.” Obi-Wan felt his whole face burn, he looked at the ground.

“But… I don’t see him anywhere?”

Was he being this dense on purpose? “It’s you, master.” Obi-Wan stared at him.

Anakin’s mouth fell open. “Ah” was all that came out.

“I like you…” Obi-Wan inhaled. “And I’m sorry.”

Anakin just looked at him. After a while he kissed his cheek. If Obi-Wan was blushing before now he was sure his face was red as a sith’s lightsaber. “M-Master? Why did you do that!?” He leaned back.

Anakin laughed. “Oh, young one… You’re too adorable.” 

“Huh?”

“I knew it already, you’re terrible at keeping your secrets. Well at least from me.” He pointed a thumb to his chest.

“You… knew... “ Obi-Wan covered his mouth in shock and shame. “Why didn’t you comment on it?”

“Because… I knew you would be embarrassed and dismiss it. It’s ok Obi-Wan, I’m not mad. In fact…” He leaned closer and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek with his human hand. “I like you too, it’s kinda hard  _ not _ to, you know! With your pretty blue eyes and your cute and composed personality.” He said.

“I-I’m not cute!” Obi-Wan was burning inside out. “A-And you’re my master you shouldn’t feel that!”

“Why not?” He asked genuinely.

“The-”

“The code.” Anakin finished it.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin’s lips. Anakin laughed. 

“Breaking the rules sometimes is fun, you know, no need to be so uptight.”

“Are you sure you’re setting a good example here, master?”

Anakin didn’t answer back, he just smiled and kissed Obi-Wan. It was a chaste kiss, innocent and loving. 

Obi-Wan broke it quickly. “Master! What if someone sees us!” He looked away, he couldn’t believe what had just transpired.

Anakin laughed. How could he laugh like this when Obi-Wan was quite literally exploding from his embarrassment and nerves? The audacity. Obi-Wan thought.

“C’mere.” Anakin guided Obi-Wan’s head to lay on his shoulder. Anakin stroked his head slowly. It felt really nice. Anakin was just this comforting presence to Obi-Wan.

They sat in silence, Obi-Wan was still digesting what had happened. 

He didn’t know what to say, so he just did say the obvious. “I like you a lot, master…”

“And I like you a lot too.” He kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
